Hydraulically damping mounts for reducing vibrations have been known in the automobile industry. However, the damping characteristics to be met vary, depending on the particular use. Sleeve-type rubber shock absorbers with hydraulic damping are designed for damping in the axial or radial direction. It is therefore necessary to use two separate components to buffer both directions of vibration.